Everybody's Fine
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Erik hasn't seen his chilren in about twenty years. He goes out and visits them and sees how they're doing.
1. Chapter 1

I saw the movie Everybody's Fine and got the idea for this story.

Hope you like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Erik was alone in his house. He'd been alone there for years. After defeating Apocalypse, Erik had quit trying to eliminate humans. Being under Apocalypse's control, he realized the wrongs he committed. Especially with his children. He remembered having Mastermind remove the mental blocks that he had ordered place in Wanda's mind to make her forget about being locked away. He remembered how angry she was. Erik was still surprised to this day that she didn't kill him. All she she did was yell at him and said she never wanted to see him again.

And he hadn't seen seen her since. The only way he knew how she was doing was from his son, Pietro, who Wanda wasn't mad at. Pietro, Anya, and Lorna had kept in touch with him. Pietro was married and had two children. Anya was also married and had one son. Lorna was still single. Wanda was married and had twins.

But lately he hadn't heard from his children for awhile now. They haven't called. Haven't come over for a visit. Nothing.

Erik picked up the phone and dialed. Instead of his son he got his son's answering machine.

_"Sorry, I'm not home right now. Leave a message and I'll try to get back at you as soon as I can."_

Erik sighed. He tried Lorna.

_"I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll call you back."_

Erik hung up. He didn't bother trying to call Anya. She probably wouldn't be home either.

Erik went to his bed room. On his nightstand were two pictures. One of his first wife Magda. And one of his second wife Suzanna. Magda, the mother of Anya, Pietro and Wanda, he missed so much. Loved her with all his heart. Not that he never loved Suzanna, Lorna's mother, but Magda was his first and true love. Perhaps if she was still alive, he wouldn't have been so cold to his children and used them as pawns. Wanda wouldn't hate him then.

He noticed something on the floor. He picked it up. It was a DVD box. To the movie Everybody's Fine. He had seen it last night. It was about a man who went to go see his children who weren't children anymore. He went out to check up on them.

Then he got an idea. He would go and visit his children too. All of them. He had to see them. Know if they were all fine.

Erik picked up the phone to order some train tickets.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to write longer chapters.

Are any of you reading this interested?

Wanna read more?

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik was on the train. He looked out the window, enjoying the scenery. A woman sat in front of him.

"Hey, handsome," she said. "Where ya headin'?"

"I'm going to see my children," said Erik.

He pulled out a recent picture of all his kids that Lorna had sent him.

"These are them," he said, showing the woman.

His children were all smiling. Pietro looked a lot more like him and Wanda had let her hair grow long.

"Did you're daughter dye her hair green?" asked the lady, noticing Lorna's green hair.

"No. She was born with green hair."

"Oh. Well, your son is so handsome and your daughters are so beautiful."

Erik smiled. "Thank you. This woman right here." He pointed at Anya. "Is my daughter Anya. She's the oldest. She married a rich man."

"She's a luck woman."

"And these two." Pointing at the twins. "Are the twins. Pietro and Wanda. Pietro is the oldest twin. He's about two minutes older than Wanda. He's a doctor. My daughter Wanda is a dancer."

(I don't know by how much Pietro is older, but I do know he is older then Wanda. Wanda said so in the comics.)

"And Lorna is the youngest. She's an actress."

"In movies?"

"No. In plays."

"Oh. You must be very proud of them."

"I am."

Erik went back to looking out the window.

* * *

Erik decided to visit his daughter Anya first. He rang the doorbell of a mansion. The person who answered the door was his seventeen-year-old grandson Erik Worthington or Rick as everyone called him so there was no confusion.

"No way," said Rick.

"Hey, kiddo."

"What brings you here, Grandpa?"

"I came to visit you and your parents."

Rick brought Erik's suitcase inside for him.

"Are your mother and father home?" asked Erik.

"Yeah. Mom! Dad! Grandpa's here!"

Warren walked into the living room.

"Erik, it's good to see you," said Warren.

They shook hands.

"It's good to see you too, Warren."

"Anya's in the garden. I'm sure she'll be trilled to see you."

In The Garden

Anya was watering and sniffing the flowers in the garden. Someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned and saw her father holding a rose and smiled at her.

"Hello, my little flower."

"Papa."

Anya gave Erik a hug and he hugged back.

* * *

Erik "Rick" Worthington is an OC of mine. He's the son of Warren and Anya and he has Warren's powers. Like his dad, Rick has white, feathered wings he uses to fly. He wears a jacket to hide them. He also has the powers to heal. Rick has blond hair and blue eyes. His codename is Wing.

Like? Don't like?

Please leave a review for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what brings you here?" asked Anya.

"Well, I haven't seen you for a long time, so I decided to come visit," said Erik.

"Oh, I'm sorry we haven't called or come over for awhile. We've all been very busy."

"I understand."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

* * *

After catching up with his daughter and her husband, Erik was now waiting for Rick so they could play golf.

Rick flew down with the gold balls and clubs.

"Found them," said Rick.

He put on his jacket and they started their game.

"You ever played golf before, Grandpa?"

"Of course," said Erik. "I was playing gold before you were even born."

Rick put his ball down first. He swung and almost of a hole in one.

"Beat that," he challenged.

"Alright."

Erik put his golf ball down and swung. The ball ended up a tree.

Rick laughed.

"That was just a practise swing," said Erik.

He swung again and did worse that time.

"Okay, hope you payed attention to how it's not done, because that's the last time I'm going to show you," Erik said to Rick.

"Sure, Grandpa," said Rick, smiling.

Erik's next swing was a lot better, but still not even close to the hole. He kept swinging.

"We're running out of golf balls," said Rick.

Erik swung one more time. The ball landed half-way to the hole.

"Half-way. And it only took fifteen golf balls."

"I guess I'm out of practise," said Erik. "I haven't played for awhile."

"It's okay."

"Come on. Let's go look for those golf balls."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Papa, but you can't stay," said Anya.

Erik and Rick were in the game room. Rick was teaching Erik how to play one of his video-games.

"Why?" asked Erik. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Warren have to go out of town because of important Worthington Industries business. We're going to be gone for a few days."

"That's okay. I can just hang out with Rick."

"No, you can't. Rick is going on a field trip tomorrow. He's going to be gone for two weeks."

"Oh yeah? Where you going?" Erik asked Rick.

"Europe," answered Rick. "Me and everyone is my history class is touring Europe. We're going to see famous cities and stuff."

"Make sure you go to Poland. Your truly was born there."

"Sure thing."

"I'm sorry, Papa," apologized Anya.

"No, no, it's fine. That's what happens when you come unexpectedly. It's fine. I got to see you, your family, the house. I got to talk to you. I let this guy beat me at golf." He messed Rick's hair.

"Let me win?" asked Rick, smirking.

"Yes, let you win."

"I wish I didn't have to ask you to leave so soon," said Anya.

"It's alright, sweetie," said Erik.

* * *

Warren gave Erik a hug good bye.

"It was good seeing you again, Erik," said Warren.

"As it was seeing you, Warren," said Erik.

"Bye, Papa," said Anya.

She gave Erik a hug goodbye and a peck on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Anya."

"Later, Grandpa," said Rick.

He gave his grandpa a hug.

"Bye, Rick."

He was going to get in the cab and go to the train station when he stopped.

"Wait. Let me take a picture first."

"Of course," said Anya.

Erik took a picture of the three of them. Then Anya asked Warren to take a picture of her, Rick, and Erik.

"Alright," said Erik. "Goodbye."

"Bye," said Anya.

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik knock on the door of the house that belonged to his son Pietro.

Crystalia Maximoff, or Crystal for short, answered the door.

"Oh, Erik, what a surprise," said Crystal.

Crystal is Pietro's wife. She's a beautiful woman with long, strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She's an Inhuman who controls the four elements: Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind.

"Hello, Crystal," said Erik, smiling softly.

Crystal have him a hug and let him in.

"Luna! Tuc! Your grandfather is here!"

"Grandpa!"

A fourteen-year-old girl with short, blond hair and blue eyes, and a nine-year-old boy with gold blond hair and brown eyes ran in. They both gave Erik a big hug.

"Hi, Grandpa," they both said.

"Hello, children."

He cupped Luna's face in his hands.

"Last time I saw you, you said your eyes hurt and you were seeing colors. How do you feel now?"

"Better," said Luna. "I have better control over my powers now."

"That's good," said Erik. "How about you, Tuc? Did you get your powers yet?"

"Yeah," said Tuc. "I can make force-fields. When I grow up, I'm going to join the Avengers and my codename will be Barrier. I'll fight bad guys along side Captain America and the other Avengers just like my dad."

"Very good," said Erik, patting Tuc's head.

"Where is your father?" he asked the kids.

"Dad's at work," said Luna. "He's very busy. He _is_ a doctor after all."

Erik nodded.

"Make yourself at home," said Crystal.

"Dad should be home soon," said Tuc.

* * *

Two Hours Later

"I'm home," said Pietro.

"Dad!" said Luna, running over to give her father a hug.

"Hi, baby." Pietro kissed Luna's forehead.

"Hey, Dad!" said Tuc.

"Hey, Son." Pietro lifted Tuc up for a hug.

Erik smiled at the father/children scene before him.

"Hello, my son."

Pietro turn to the voice that said that and smiled when he saw his father.

"Father."

Erik opened his arms wide and gave Pietro a warm hug.

"I'm glad to see you," said Pietro.

"And I'm glad to see you," said Erik.

"I'm sorry you haven't heard from me in awhile. Let's catch up."

* * *

Before you leave to read something else, leave a review for this chapter so I can update another one.


	5. Chapter 5

I forgot in the last chapter to explain about Tuc. He's not an OC. He's bast off a character in the comics. In one of the comics, Crystal and Quicksilver were sought out by a boy named Tuc. Some think he's their future son from an alternate future, and some think he may simply have been a ruse by Immortus and the Space Phantoms. There isn't too much about him. I don't know what his powers are so I gave him powers. In this story, Tuc is Pietro's son, his codename is Barrier, and he makes force-fields.

Now enjoy the story.

* * *

Erik and Pietro were sitting in chairs on the patio drinking beer.

"Funny," said Pietro. "I never thought I'd ever have a beer with my dad."

"Well, I did give you good reasons for that," said Erik.

"It's okay. You were just doing what you thought was best. And we're here now, father and son, having a beer, chatting."

Erik nodded and took a sip.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine. Why?"

"You didn't say hello to your wife or kiss her."

"Oh, me and Crystal got into a fight. We're both still a little sore."

"And Luna was acting very cold to her mother."

"Luna took my side in the fight."

"What was it about?"

"Uh, you know what, it was stupid. So stupid I don't even remember."

Erik could tell something was wrong, but didn't push it.

"If something's wrong, you can tell me, Pietro. You know that."

"I know, Dad. Thanks, but everything's okay."

"Alright. I was just worried. You haven't called or came over for a visit. You and Lorna would call once or twice a week. When I tried to call you I kept getting your machine."

"I'm sorry. I've been busy at the hospital. People have been getting sick or hurt lately."

"I figured that was what was happening."

"A doctor's work is never done."

"Magda would be so proud of you. Like I am.

Pietro smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Erik smiled too.

"And as for Lorna," said Pietro. "Well, I'll let her tell you."

"What is it?"

"All I can say is it's good news."

Well, Erik was happy about that.

"Tell me how how your children have been do," said Erik.

"Luna is the best in her class," said Pietro. "She gets straight A's in all her classes, is in lots of different clubs, she's on the girl's basketball team, and is the most popular kid in school. No surprise. She got it all from me."

Erik chuckled. "Yes, being the best at everything runs in the family."

Pietro nodded. "And Tuc is the top in his class too. He has lots of friends and everyone thinks he's the coolest kid in school."

"He told me he wants to join the Avengers when he grows up. Both of your children idolize you and wish to be just like you."

"Yeah. I remember when I was young and wanted to be just like you."

"And I'm glad you didn't become like me."

Silence.

"So," said Pietro. "Are you going to visit my sisters?"

"I already went to visit Anya," said Erik. "I plan to visit Wanda and Lorna next."

"Wanda? I know Lorna will be happy, but Wanda?"

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm going anyway."

"Okay. Maybe it'll do some good. Maybe she's not mad anymore. Maybe."

"Maybe."

"So, how long do plan on staying here?"

"As long as I'm welcome. Anya was forced to kick me out because she was busy. If you're too busy I can leave now."

"No, no, it's alright. You can stay as long as you want. It's no problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you to stay. And so do the kids. Especially Luna. She adores you."

"Alright. I'll stay."

* * *

End of this chapter.

If you want to read the next one please review this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik, Pietro, and Pietro's wife and children were at the dinner table having dinner.

"Son, want some more rice?" asked Pietro.

Tuc didn't answer.

"Tuc?"

"Tuc, sweetie," said Crystal. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Tuc. "I'm okay."

"Don't lie to me, hon, you've been quiet after that phone call from Eddie."

"Who's Eddie?" asked Erik.

"Eddie Tancredi. He's Tuc's best-friend and he's a mutant with the power of Self-Propelled Flight," said Pietro.

"Is something wrong with Eddie?" Crystal asked Tuc.

"...He's scared."

"Of what?"

"He's scared his parents are going to get him cured."

Pietro almost choked. He started couching and drank some water.

"Cured? Why does he need to be cured?" asked Erik.

"It's nothing," said Pietro.

"It's clearly something, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted the way you did. What is this cure?"

Pietro was uncomfortable.

"Warren's father, Warren Worthington II, and his scientists at Worthington Pharmaceuticals, have created a cure for the X-Gene. The cure is optional."

"In some areas," said Luna.

"What?" asked Erik.

"Well," said Pietro. "Originally, the cure was optional and was given in New York. Now other places are giving the cure. . . And some of them are forcing it on mutants."

"But Aunt Anya and Uncle Warren are going to fix it," said Luna.

"They'll try to."

Now Erik knew what that important meeting was about.

"Why didn't Anya want to tell me about this?"

"Probably the same reason I was trying to ignore this conversation," said Pietro. "We thought it would upset you. In the past, this kinds of things would enrage you and you'd do something about it. . . Something that lead to more disasters."

Erik frowned sadly. Thou he couldn't blame his children for thinking that.

"I'm mean, I know you wouldn't go to war with humans _now_ because of something like that, but old habits and memories got to me."

"I understand."

"Eddie doesn't want to lose his powers," said Tuc. "He loves flying and he wants to join the X-Men when he gets older and marry Shadowcat."

"Doesn't he know Kitty is married to Lance?" asked Pietro.

"He hopes they get a divorce by the time he joins the team."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure Charles will gladly accept your friend at his school," said Erik. "He'll be safe from the cure there."

Tuc smiled.

"Luna, could you pass me the salad dressing?" asked Crystal.

Luna didn't pass the dressing.

"Luna, your mother asked you to pass the dressing," said Pietro.

"Why can't she just get it herself?" asked Luna, coldly.

"Alright, Luna, this behavior has to stop," said Crystal.

"Since when did you care how I act? It's not like you care about this family!"

"Luna, what's wrong?" asked Erik.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! MY MOTHER IS A FUCKIN' SLUT!"

"Luna!" yelled Pietro.

Luna ran to her room.

"Luna, come back!"

When she got to her room, Luna slammed her door shut.

* * *

If you wanna know why Luna called Crystal that then please leave a review for this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik was outside Luna's door.

"Luna?" he said, knocking.

"Go away," said Luna.

"Luna, it's me, Grandpa Erik. Please let me come in. I just want to talk."

". . . . Come in."

Erik opened the door. Luna sat on her bed, her head down.

He sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, princess?"

Luna sniffed and wiped her right eye.

"My mom cheated on my dad."

Erik was surprised by this.

"What?"

"Crystal had an affair with another man. Johnny Storm," sneered Luna. "I don't know why or care. She cheated on my dad and broke his heart."

Luna sobbed a little.

'Why didn't Pietro tell me?' thought Erik.

"Dad caught them doing it in their room on their bed. The bed they slept in together for years. My mom is such a hoe."

Luna rested her head on Erik's shoulder.

"Mom and Dad are getting a divorce. Which is good. Dad doesn't deserve to have someone like Crystal as a wife. She's so stupid. How could she go for the Human Torch? So what if he's part of the Fantastic Four? Dad was part of the Avengers. My dad is a Homo Superior. Torch is just a mutated human. Dad is a superior being."

"Shh, it's okay, Luna. You shouldn't be upset about this."

Erik wrapped his arms around Luna.

"If your father can be strong about this then so can you."

"I hate my mom."

Erik started to think about Wanda.

"Luna."

Pietro was at the door.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay," said Luna.

"Son, we need to talk," said Erik.

They went to the hall.

"Is that why I haven't heard from you? You felt hurt and betrayed by Crystal."

"She said I wasn't enough anymore. She said she needed a better man."

"Who's better then you?"

"That's what Luna and I said."

"Why didn't you tell me this was happening?"

"Like I said before. Habits and memories. If I ever had a problem and I came to you, you'd just tell me to stop complaining, suck it up, and get over it."

Erik frowned. He did do that whenever his son had problems.

"It doesn't matter now," said Pietro. "We're getting a divorce. It's a fresh start for both of us."

* * *

Tuc went to the park with Eddie and his other friends. Erik went with Pietro and Luna to a diner.

"What do you want, Dad?" asked Pietro. "It's on me."

"I'll just have coffee," said Erik.

"I want hash-browns and eggs," said Luna.

Erik got his coffee, Luna got her hash-browns and eggs, and Pietro got pancakes.

Then a woman with long dark brown hair and lovely green eyes sat next to Pietro,

"Hey, Piet, didn't expect to see you here."

"Laura, hey. Dad, this is my friend Laura."

"How do you do?" asked Erik.

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," said Laura. "Pietro has told me a lot about you. A lot of good things. Logan told me the bad."

"You know Logan?"

"She's his clone," said Pietro.

Erik was surprised by this. "Really?"

"Yep," said Laura. "Hi, Luna."

"Hi, Laura," said Luna, smiling.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you," Laura said to Pietro.

"It's no problem. Please, stay with us."

Erik noticed how happy his son was. He and Laura seemed really close. They smiled and laughed.

"Laura's the best," Luna whispered to Erik. "I like her and so does Dad. I hope they get married."

Erik smiled.

* * *

"Thanks for visiting," said Pietro. "I just wish it was more pleasant."

"It was fine," said Erik. "I hope things will be better for you."

"I think they will. And I promise to call and visit often."

Erik and Pietro have a goodbye hug.

"Goodbye, Son."

"Later, Dad."

"Bye, Grandpa," said Luna and Tuc.

Erik hugged them both.

"You two be good. Alright?"

"Yes."

"Good. Bye."

* * *

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

I read a few stories were Pietro and Wanda were in Romania and Wanda would dance gypsy dances on the streets and get coins, so I decided to have Wanda be a dancer.

Enjoy.

* * *

Erik arrived at a dance studio.

"Excuse me," he said to a man. "Where can I fine Wanda Maximoff?"

"That room." The man pointed to the room Wanda was in.

"Thank you."

Erik went into the room and saw Wanda.

She wore a beautiful gypsy dress and she danced. She danced so beautifully. The way she moved.

'She so graceful,' thought Erik.

"Alright, Wanda, that was great," said a man, clapping.

"Thanks, Steve," said Wanda.

Then Wanda saw Erik and she froze.

He went closer.

"Hello, Wanda," said Erik, smiling a small smile. "I know you said you never wanted to see me again, but I really needed to see you. I missed you."

Wanda just stared.

"I saw you dance. You were great. You're a great dancer."

Still Wanda just stared and did nothing.

"Wanda, please just say-"

Wanda rushed over and hugged Erik.

Erik was surprised by this, but hugged back.

* * *

Erik and Wanda (Wanda was now wearing black pants and a red spaghetti strap shirt and a jacket.) were walking to Wanda's house.

"You're really happy to see me?" asked Erik.

"Yeah," said Wanda. "I had a lot of time to think. And I talked to the Professor. He told me some of your past since you never talked about it. I guess I can't blame you for turning out the way you did after what happened to you. But that didn't excuse you from treating your own kids like dirt. I can never forget what you did, but I want to start a new. And I know you do too, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Thank you."

Silence.

"So," said Erik. "Pietro said you were married and had children."

"I met my husband when I was part of the Avengers."

"You joined The Avengers too?"

Wanda nodded.

They arrived at her house.

They were going to go in, when a car pulled up into the drive way.

"Oh, Vision is home," said Wanda.

"His name is Vision?"

"That's what his creator named him."

"Creator?"

"Vision is an android."

Erik stared.

'My daughter married an android and had children with him?'

A man with red skin, gold eyes, and no hair stepped out of the car.

"Hey, Vision," said Wanda, smiling.

"Wanda," said Vision, smiling.

They kissed.

"Vision, this is my father, Erik."

"Hello, Sir." Vision held out his hand to shake.

"Put that away," said Erik. "And don't call me 'Sir'. Just call me Erik. We're family. So come give your father-in-law a hug."

Vision did and he gave a squeeze.

"Oof! You're strong."

They pulled away.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Vision," said Erik, smiling.

Vision smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Erik."

"Come inside," said Wanda. "The boys are at school."

"I can't wait to meet them," said Erik.

* * *

Some people say that it was because of Wanda's powers that she was able to have Vision's children. In the comics, Wanda's sons sadly died, but were reincarnated. In this story, they didn't die.

Please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how are things?" asked Erik.

"Fine," said Wanda. "Everything's fine. I'm fine."

"Good, good."

"So, you saw Pietro."

"And Anya and I hope to visit Lorna as well."

They were in the living room. Erik took a sip from his coffee.

"I know about the cure and the divorce."

"Oh, you know about all that."

"Yes, I do."

"Look, non of us are for the cure. Warren's dad made it and wants to get rid of mutants. We all, especially Warren, don't want it being forced on mutants and he and Anya are trying real hard to make sure that never happens. And Crystal is a real bitch. Pietro gave her everything and she-"

"Wanda, my child, easy. I know."

"She not only hurt Pea, but she hurt Lunny and Tuc too. Especially Lunny."

"I know. It's okay. Pietro isn't completely happy, but he will be. Anya is happy too. You're happiness is all that's important. Tell me, are you happy, Wanda?"

"I am, Father."

"Really?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm happy. Everything's okay."

"That's good. And just know, you can tell me anything. I won't react like I used to. I promise you, I've changed."

Erik told the truth. And Wanda believed him.

"Mom! We're home!"

Two twelve-year-old boys ran in. Both had blue eyes. One had black hair, and one had white.

"So," said Erik. "You boys must be William and Thomas."

"Yeah, but we go by Billy and Tommy," said the black haired boy.

"He's Billy. I'm Tommy," said the white haired boy.

"Who are you? You look like our uncle Tro."

"And like me!"

"Boys," said Wanda. "This is Erik. Your grandfather."

The twins just stared at Erik. Then Tommy jumped up and down excited.

"Yay! We have a grandpa!"

"Nice to meet you, Grandpa," said Billy.

"It's nice to meet you two," said Erik.

"How come you never met you sooner?" asked Tommy.

"Oh, I did a bad thing and your mother was mad at me because of it. She forgives me now, so I came to visit."

"Oh. Okay then. Come play with us, Grandpa!"

Tommy held Erik's hand and pulled him to come with. Erik followed the boys.

* * *

"Have you ever played Tetris before, Grandpa?" asked Tommy.

"Your cousins have taught me." said Erik. "They taught me how to play a lot of video-games. Rick taught me this one game. What was it call? Call Of Duty or something."

"That's a fun game. I have all the Call Of Duty games."

"And Luna and Tuc taught how to play that game with the monkeys."

"Super Monkey Ball?"

"That's it."

"That's a fun game too."

They played Tetris and Tommy won.

"Yeah! I win!" exclaimed Tommy, happy.

"Good game," said Erik.

"You too, Grandpa."

"Where is your brother and his friend?"

Not too long ago, a friend of Billy's came over. His name was Teddy Altman and the two went somewhere else.

"Uh, I don't know," said Tommy.

"You don't know?"

"They could be anywhere doing anything. Don't worry. They're probably just studying. Wanna play again?"

"Sure, but first I need to use the bathroom."

"Kay."

Erik left, but not to go to the bathroom. He went to look for Billy.

* * *

Teddy Altman AKA Hulkling is from the comics. His powers are Metamorph, Healing Factor, Superhuman Strength, and Limited Invulnerability.

Please review if you want to read the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Erik found Billy in his room with Teddy. He opened the door a crack and quietly so they didn't hear. Erik peeked in and saw Billy and Teddy sitting on Billy's bed...

And they were kissing!

Erik's eyes went wide and he moved away, his back against the wall, his hand over his mouth.

'Oh lord! Billy's gay!'

He slowing went back to the game room.

'He's twelve. He shouldn't have a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend.'

Erik sat down next to Tommy.

"You okay, Grandpa?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Shall we continue playing?"

"Yeah."

* * *

It was night and everyone was going to bed.

"Goodnight, Grandpa," said Tommy.

"Goodnight," said Erik.

"Night, Dad," said Wanda.

"Goodnight."

While his daughter and grandson went to bed, Erik went to his other grandson's room.

"Billy," said Erik, opening the door.

"Yes, Grandpa."

"I would like to talk to you."

"Okay."

Erik closed the door and sat next to Billy.

"So, that friend of yours. Teddy was it? Nice boy."

"Thanks," said Billy. "I know. He's great."

"What were you two doing while your brother and I were playing games?"

"We were just studying. We have a big test coming up."

"Just studying? Nothing else?"

"No. Why?"

"Billy, I know you're lying. I saw you and Teddy kiss. I know you're gay."

Billy just stared at Erik. Then his eyes watered and he started crying.

Erik wrapped his arms around his grandson and held him as he cried.

"Shhhhh, it's alright."

"No, it's not," cried Billy. "I'm a fag. And when Mom and Dad find out, they'll throw me out on the streets."

"And how will they fins out?"

"Aren't you going to tell them?"

"No. I don't plan on telling them. And if they ever do find out, I don't think they'll throw you out. They'll be shock and possibly upset, but they won't hate you or throw you out."

"How do you know?"

"Because they're your parents and they love you. And your twin loves you too. Does Tommy know you're gay?"

Billy nodded.

"There you go. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't keep your secret. And that's what I'm going to do. I won't tell anyone. And if you ever have a problem, just come to me."

Billy wiped his tears away and smiled.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

Erik smiled. "Sure thing."

* * *

"Thanks for coming," said Wanda.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," said Vision.

"You too, Vision," said Erik.

"Bye, Grandpa," said Tommy.

"Bye, Grandpa," said Billy.

Erik gave them both a hug.

"Bye, boys. Be good."

"We will."

* * *

Billy AKA Wiccan and Hulkling are a couple in the comics.

Anya, Pietro, and Wanda are done. Now it's Lorna.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Erik was looking around the train station for his daughter Lorna. At last, he spotted a woman with green hair.

"Lorna," he called.

When she heard her name, Lorna smiled when she saw her dad.

"Daddy!" said Lorna, very happy.

She gave Erik a big hug.

"Oh, I missed you!"

"I missed you too," said Erik.

They took a limo to Lorna's apartment.

"I thought we'd travel in style," said Lorna.

"It's nice," said Erik. "Plenty of leg room."

"So how are you?"

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

They arrived at Lorna's apartment.

"Wow, this is yours?" asked Erik.

"Yep," said Lorna.

She gave him a tour of the apartment. It was pretty big and really nice.

"This is my room?" asked Erik.

"Yes," said Lorna.

There was a bed, couch, and a TV.

Erik pulled out his camera.

"Lorna, I took pictures of you siblings and their families. I want to take your picture."

"Oh, sure."

Erik took Lorna's picture.

"You look beautiful," said Erik, smiling.

Lorna smiled.

* * *

That night, Erik saw Lorna perform in a play. One of William Shakespeare's play. It was _The Comedy Of Errors_. Lorna was the wife of one of the Antipholus.

The play made Erik and a lot of other people in the audience laugh.

When the play was over, Erik went back stage.

"You were wonderful, Lorna," said Erik.

"Thanks, Daddy," said Lorna.

She gave him a hug.

"You were awesome as always, Lorna."

Erik and Lorna pulled away and saw a man with blond hair and brown eyes. He was holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Alex!" exclaimed Lorna.

She ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed.

'Alex?' thought Erik. "Is he Scott's little brother?'

"Daddy, this is Alex Summers," said Lorna.

"Yes, I met him before," said Erik.

"Hello, Magneto," said Alex.

"I'm not Magneto anymore, Alex. Just call me Erik."

"My dad came to visit me," said Lorna.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"He missed me."

"No really."

"Alex, he's changed. Just give him a chance."

"It's alright, Lorna," said Erik. "I don't blame him for not trusting me."

"Lorna, I have something to ask you," said Alex. "It's private."

Lorna turned to her dad.

"It's fine," said Erik.

* * *

At The Apartment

"So, you and Alex," said Erik.

"Yeah," said Lorna. "We've been dating for awhile."

"He seems nice."

"He is. He's the best."

"Well, I'm glad you have a good boyfriend."

"Actually, he won't be my boyfriend anymore."

"Hmm?"

"Daddy, Alex asked me to marry him."

She showed Erik the ring.

Erik smiled. "That's great, Lorna!"

Lorna smiled.

Erik gave his daughter a hug.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" asked Lorna.

"Yes," said Erik. "Time for me to go home. I'll see you at the wedding."

"And I'll call and visit more. I promise."

Lorna gave her dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Lorna."

* * *

midnight-lady123123, if you're reading this, and I hope you are, remember when you reviewed the first chapter for this story? You said you had a guess to who Lorna would ens up with. Tell me, were you right?

Please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last chapter of this story.

Thank you all for reading.

* * *

One Month Later

Erik's children and their families came over for a visit. Pietro and Crystal were divorce and he was now dating Laura. Alex and Lorna would get married in a few weeks. Tuc invited his best friend Eddie, and Billy invited his boyfriend Teddy. (Erik and Tommy are still the only ones who know Billy is gay.)

Warren, Pietro, Vision, and Alex were playing football in the yard. Warren and Vision VS. Pietro and Alex.

Wanda, Laura, and Luna were watching.

"Go, Dad!" cheered Luna, jumping up and down.

"Come on, Vision!" said Wanda.

"Alright, Tro!" said Laura.

Tommy, Billy, and Teddy were playing Donkey Konga on the gamecube.

Rick, Tuc, and Eddie were having a water fight. They got each other with water balloons and their Super Soakers. Tuc was trying to spray Rick with his water gun, but got his sister instead.

"Ahh! Tuc! You are so dead!" screamed Luna.

She started chasing her brother while Rick and Eddie laughed.

Anya and Lorna were in the kitchen helping Erik cook.

"Almost done," said Erik. "Lorna, would you call everyone in?"

"Sure," said Lorna.

"Touchdown!" shouted Pietro. "We win!"

"Yeah!" hollered Alex.

Pietro and Alex high-fived.

"We'll get you next time," said Warren.

"Right," said Vision.

"Food's ready," said Lorna.

Everyone went inside and sat at the table. They started eating.

Erik smiled. His family was here and everything was okay. Everybody's happy.

Everybody's fine.

* * *

The end!

Yep! This is the last chapter.

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
